


Husband is a Relative Term

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Series: The LSCS Chronicles [1]
Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie asks Ryan to find out just what his husband's been up to, with his daily disappearances. Ryan's just surprised to find out Burnie has a husband, let lone who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband is a Relative Term

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off a dream that theangelwithashotgun8.tumblr.com had and I was given permission to expand on it.....

Ryan sat silently in front of a large oak desk, his foot tapping against the leg of it as he waited for the man who had summoned him to the RT Crew’s headquarters. Geoff has sent him at Burnie’s request, shooing him out the door as a small explosion sounded somewhere in the penthouse, presumably from whatever room Michael and Gavin had disappeared into earlier with all the ingredients to make a small pipe bomb. He’d taken the excuse to escape the madness that was Team Nice Dynamite, taking his bike for the drive downtown to meet up with Geoff’s close personal friend.

To be fair, Ryan had spent a bit of time with Burnie himself; the older man was close to Geoff, so they did a lot of deals with each other, often involving Ryan or Michael being sent to assist the other crew when needed. He’d arrived and been directed into the office by Kara, who had waved him by with little fanfare before returning to whatever she had been doing on the computer before he’d entered. He’d been waiting for about ten minutes, and he barely looked up as the door behind him opened.

“Ryan. Good to see you again, thanks for coming.” Giving Burnie a small smile as the older man sat down in his own chair, Ryan shifted to lean on the desk as Burnie settled.

“No problem, Burnie. Geoff said you had a personal issue to discuss with me?” He raised a brow- Burnie never shared personal information with them, and he was about as much a mystery as Ryan himself. He was curious to see what sort of issue he was having, and remained silent as he waited for Burnie to gather himself, watching as the man sighed deeply.

“Yeah, I do. This information doesn’t leave this room, understood?” Ryan nodded, and Burnie took a moment before continuing. “I need you to track down someone for me.” Ryan’s brow furrowed; that wasn’t exactly an odd request, to be sure, and he had actually tracked down several people for Burnie before.

“Alright, that’s doable. Who is it? Your lawyer? Guy next door? Ex?” Burnie frowned, shaking his head, and Ryan leaned back in his chair, his curiosity rising.

“My husband, actually.” That took Ryan by surprise; he hadn’t even known that Burnie was married, let alone to a man. He nodded, shifting in his head and clearing his throat.

“I can do that. Why am I tracking him down? Do you want me to kill him?” If Burnie wanted the guy dead, then Ryan would do his best to make that happen, no questions asked. Burnie looked worried, and Ryan…he didn’t like it. Burnie was a good guy, or as good as someone in their line of work could be, and Ryan would do what he could to help.

“What? No…jesus christ, Ryan, no. He goes missing all day and I have no idea what he’s up to. I’m worried he’s gotten…bored. With me. I’m gone an awful lot…” Ryan’s lips turned down into a frown at the thought of what Burnie was implying. He wanted to ask if the other man had come across as disinterested, if they had become less intimate suddenly, but that was a bit awkward.

“How long have you two been married?” He asked, instead. Burnie thought a moment before responding, his chin in his hand as he turned his gaze from Ryan.

“About five years. It was sort of a marriage of convenience, but I care about him a lot. If he’s not happy, then I want to know. I don’t want to trap him in a relationship he’s not happy in. Our marriage is different, but I’m worried he’s scared to tell me he wants something different or something. Or that he’s gotten into something he shouldn’t have….he’s not exactly the most street smart of people. He’s smart, don’t get me wrong, kids a genius in his own way, but my god he’s done some stupid things.” Nodding, Ryan could understand where Burnie was coming from. He pictured someone like Gavin, intelligent but not always that bright, getting into the wrong side of Los Santos and getting sucked into something he shouldn’t be in at all.

“I’ll see if I can find out what he’s up to, Burnie. Find out what’s going on. What sort of things does he do? I’ll need some information to start looking into this.” He pulled out a notebook, taking the pen from it and opening to a fresh page, writing as Burnie spoke.

“Well, he’s younger than me, first off. He’s mid twenties, and I won’t have any shitty comments about robbing the cradle so don’t even bother. I’ve already heard them all anyways. He’s a slow motion cinematographer, works on movies sometimes, things like that. He leaves the house pretty early in the day, sometimes he doesn’t even come home but he almost always calls. There’s been a few times he didn’t come home for a few days, and when he did he was covered in bruises… “ Ryan nodded, making his notes before looking up at Burnie.

“What’s his name?” There was a pause as Burnie pulled a photo from his desk drawer, placing it in front of Ryan and sliding it towards him.

“Gavin Free-Burns.” Ryan’s hand paused before he could pick up the picture, and he was surprised to see Gavin, his Gavin, the same Gavin he had left at the penthouse just half an hour ago, staring up at him. The picture was of Gavin and Burnie, the elders arms wrapped around the hacker as they smiled happily at the camera. They looked happy, and he picked up the picture to look it over before looking up at Burnie, watching him a moment. He looked torn, as though the thought of Gavin in danger had been plaguing him for awhile, and while Ryan wasn’t about to just hand over the information that Gavin was with them most of his time, he didn’t feel right lying to the man either.

“I’ll look into it.” He stated, moving to stand only to find himself stopped by a strong hand on his arm. He followed up the arm to Burnie, raising a brow as Burnie fixed him with a look.

“Don’t hurt him. I don’t care if he’s with a rival gang or working for the CIA or whatever, you are not to hurt him. Alright?” Internally, Ryan scoffed; even if he had wanted to hurt Gavin, he didn’t think he could. They were a team, and as loath as he was to admit it, he actually liked the guy. To a point. When he wasn’t being annoying.

“I won’t hurt him, Burnie. Just…I’ll give you a call later, alright?” Burnie nodded, and Ryan left, pocketing the picture as he left the room with a wave to Kara at the desk. He had a lot to think about; he hadn’t even considered  
that anyone in the crew had any relationships outside of their group, let alone Gavin. With that thought on his mind, he took off towards the penthouse, determined to get answers.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“You absolute cock.” 

“I think you’re overreacting just a little bit, Gavin.”

“Really? You really think I’m overreacting Ryan? Is that what you think, is it?” Ryan ducked as an x-box controller came flying at his face, throwing his hands up in case Gavin decided to throw something else. He’d returned to the penthouse and found Gavin and Ray playing Halo, Michael and Geoff having gone out to do some shopping apparently. Ryan had asked Ray to leave them alone for some private conversation, and the sniper had disappeared into his room down the hall, leaving them be- though Ryan suspected that the younger man was still listening from behind the closed door.

“I think you’re, yeah, overreacting just a little bit, maybe. How was I supposed to know what he wanted?” Gavin stood on the opposite side of the couch, the second controller poised to be thrown, but paused at Ryan’s words. He had a point; it wasn’t like he knew what Burnie would want from him when he’d gone over.

“He’s not going to know what I do. He doesn’t even know that I know what HE does for a living, Ryan.” Gavin’s voice was almost strict, and Ryan was a little intrigued at the turn in his personality. It wasn’t often that they saw the Brit be serious; in fact, Ryan couldn’t think of a time that Gavin hadn’t joked around in a situation.

“Well what am I supposed to tell him you’ve been sneaking off and doing? And wait, hold on. You never told any of us that you were married to Burnie of all people…you never even told us you were married! What the hell, Gavin?” He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning as he watched the other man. Gavin slumped, letting out a long sigh as he moved to lean against the arm of the couch, making a face.

“I didn’t want anyone to know. It’s not really…we didn’t get married for love or anything. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do love Burnie, but it’s not….it’s not romantic. Not really. He married me so i could get my visa. I was originally suppose to come here to kill him, you know? The, uh. I belonged to a crew, over in the UK. Literally belonged. I was property. So when they gave me the option of coming here and killing some guy I didn’t know or staying there, I hopped the first plane over. But I like Burnie. And he liked me. I couldn’t do it. So I broke all ties, got Dan to deal with them, and stayed with Burnie. We got married so I could stay, and then I met Geoff.” Ryan nodded, and Gavin shifted to pull himself up to sit on the arm, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’m a good husband, damnit. I spend all my time that I’m not here with the crew making sure some assassination attempt isn’t about to be made on him. I love him, and I love all of you, and I need to make sure you’re all protected. Geoff’s well aware of what I do and who I’m married to. It’s not like I ever told you lot that I wasn’t married, by the way.  
No one’s ever asked me, so I’ve never lied about it.” Ryan made a face; technically, Gavin was right. No one had ever asked the Brit if he had anyone outside of the group - hell, most of the time, Ryan simply assumed that Gavin had always been with Geoff, because the two of them seemed like they’d been together even before Geoff had formed a crew.

“I just sort of assumed that you’d be the first person to announce to the world that you were able to attract someone enough to get them to marry you.” It was teasing, but Gavin’s expression soured and Ryan felt a little bit of remorse for his words as the younger man withdrew within himself some.

“I honestly never expected him to want to keep me around this long, to be honest. But here we are.” He shot Ryan a sheepish grin, and the Vagabond crossed his arms over his chest, contemplating what they should do.

“I have to tell him something, Gavin. He’s worried about you. Do you think that you should, I don’t know, maybe let him know that you’re running with us? It’s not like he won’t understand. I mean, I think he’d probably feel better knowing that you were safe with us instead of…whatever it is he thinks you’re doing. I’m pretty sure he’s either thinking that you got involved with some idiot small gang that’s going to get you killed, or that you’re having an affair.” Gavin frowned at that, and Ryan fixed him with a look until he spoke.

“I’ll….I’ll talk to him. I guess. I mean….what’s the worst that can happen right?” Ryan nodded, and Gavin moved to get up, running a hand through his hair. “If this goes tits up I’m placing blame on you though, alright?” Ryan sighed, shrugging as Gavin moved to get his keys. 

“Whatever. Just, go talk to your husband and deal with this. Tell him I sent him and I don’t need payment.” Gavin nodded, leaving the apartment, and Ryan moved to sit on the couch, rubbing his temple as he heard Ray’s bedroom door open and the soft footsteps of the sniper approaching.

“So Gavin’s…married?” he asked, and Ryan looked back over the back of the couch at him. He looked confused, and Ryan offered him a half hearted shrug, gesturing for him to sit down with him. Ray slid into the seat next to him, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he let out a small yawn.

“Looks like it. You have any secret husbands we should be worrying about?” Ray snorted, stretching his arms before shifting to drape his legs over Ryan’s lap.

“Nope. Just you and my lads.” He smirked, and Ryan groaned, letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch with a soft thud.

“Good to know. “ They fell into silence, both relaxing as they waited for Gavin’s return, eager to see how the talk went, both hoping that their Brit came back with things worked out.

If not, it might be an awkward time the next time they all ran into Burnie.


End file.
